1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drilling device for acromioplasty, and more particularly, to a preliminary drilling device for acromioplasty capable of allowing a surgeon to more accurately and easily remove bony spurs growing from anterior undersurface of acromion impinging with the humeral head upon acromioplasty by previously drilling the anterior undersurface of acromion by a depth of the anterior undersurface of the acromion, which is to be removed before acromioplasty, and supplementing immature experiences or mistakes of a surgeon who performs acromioplasty.
2. Discussion of Related Art
One of symptoms, which frequently appear in relation with shoulders of people in forties to fifties, is a subacromial impingement syndrome of a shoulder. While the subacromial impingement syndrome is similar to a frozen shoulder, which is widely known to many people, causes and treatments thereof are largely different.
The subacromial impingement syndrome of the shoulder is a disease that causes pains due to impingement with the rotator cuffs between the acromion and the humeral head whenever the shoulder is moved since a gap between the acromion of the bulging scapula which covers the shoulder like eaves and the humeral head is narrowed.
While the gap between the acromion and the humeral head is sufficient when he/she is young or has healthy shoulder joints, when the shoulder is repeatedly used for a sports activity with a large amount of shoulder movement such as golf, tennis, or the like, inflammation or tear may occur from the tendon due to growing of the bony spurs from the anterior undersurface of acromion and impingement with the humeral head. Since the sports activity is popularized in recent times, the subacromial impingement syndrome due to the sports activity frequently occurs as a cause of shoulder pains. In addition, as population of the aged is increased due to aging processes caused by extended life expectancy, a bone may grow from the anterior undersurface of acromion due to the aging.
Most of people endure the pains or delay the treatment when the shoulder pains occur. However, when the subacromial impingement syndrome is neglected without early treatment, the rotator cuffs are continuously worn due to the repeated impingement, and thus, probability of generating the rotator cuffs tear, in which the tendon is torn, is increased.
When the rotator cuffs are torn, pains radiate to the arm and/or the neck. While the pains are felt initially when the arms and shoulders move, the pains may occur regardless of movement when severe. In addition, raising the arm or rotating an arm shoulder also becomes difficult and stiff gradually, and then, the pains may be too severe to go to sleep.
If the rotator cuffs are not ruptured through the full thickness, conservative treatment or rehabilitation such as medications and physical therapy instead of a surgery is possible. However, when the symptoms are not improved for the better with the conservative treatment, surgical treatment should be considered. If the symptom is neglected, complications such as rotator cuffs tear or the like may occur. In order to prevent and completely treat the complications, acromioplasty using an arthroscope is performed to trim the bony spurs growing from the undersurface of acromion that impinges with the rotator cuffs, thereby preventing repeated impingement.
In order to perform the acromioplasty, the bony spurs growing from the anterior undersurface of acromion should be measured through radiography and/or MRI before the surgery to determine a depth to be removed, and the bony spurs should be removed to the measured depth through the acromioplasty in reality.
However, in performing the acromioplasty in reality, accurately removing the bony spurs to the desired depth determined through the radiography is difficult for even a surgeon who has much experience due to interferences of visualization such as bone debris, bleeding, soft tissues, or the like, in an operation field. In particular, it is further difficult for a unskillful surgeon with little experience in acromioplasty to perform the acromioplasty.
In addition, when the bony spurs and/or the bone of the anterior undersurface of acromion is overcorrected during the acromioplasty, the acromion may be fractured later or may not properly perform a function of a skeleton. On the other hand, when the bony spurs and/or the bone of the anterior undersurface of acromion is undercorrected, the subacromial impingement syndrome may be remained or may easily have a recurrence. For this reason, an apparatus for preventing undercorrection or overcorrection during the acromioplasty, more precisely measuring a depth and an amount of bones of the anterior undersurface of acromion to be removed, and performing the acromioplasty is needed, which is very helpful and makes the acromioplasty easier.